Power of Goodbye
by JHlover1978
Summary: Right after the plane lands at the Doolittle Raid. It goes on farther than that, so just R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N - This is right before the plane lands after the Doolittle Raid. I've changed a few things. ;)  
  
Changed Forever  
  
The plane was about to land and Evelyn couldn't have been more nervous. She was wringing her hands and biting her lip like a small child. She soon started to pace when it became too much for her to handle. Then she heard something. It was the plane. It slowly came down the runway then stopped.  
  
A few officers stepped off the plane, but no sign of Rafe or Danny. She didn't know what she would do if one of them died, especially Danny. He gave her this feeling inside that was so indescribable. Rafe had never given her that feeling; But she still loved them both equally. But she would have to choose Danny, because of the child she was bearing. She quickly glanced up to see Rafe step off the plane. She knew Danny would follow right behind him. They were inseperable. But then, Rafe turned around and grabbed the box that held his best friend. Evelyn knew instantly that it was Danny. And she couldn't take it, so she left. She ran off as fast as she possibly could.  
  
***  
  
Rafe saw Evelyn run off, but he knew she would do something outlandish when she found out Danny had... gone. He hurt so much when she was running off, it was if she was just trampling his heart. After this things would never be the same.  
  
A/N - Ok, so this is my first attempt at PH fanfic, but don't worry there will be more chapters to come!!! Please R/R! 


	2. Unable To Move On

A/N - After The Doolittle Raid. Please Review! This fic is slightly based around the Madonna song "Power Of Godbye". So please read the lyrics!  
  
...I loved you so   
Freedom comes when you learn to let go   
Creation comes when you learn to say no   
  
Evelyn was sitting at home, wallowing in her self pity. The fact that she would never be able to hold or kiss Danny again haunted her. She never got the chance to REALLY tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to let go and move on, but that would never happen. It just wouldn't.  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn   
I was your fortress you had to burn   
Obey the warning that somethings wrong   
I pray to God that it wont be long   
  
Danny had probably know she was hiding something from him, her pregnacy. But that wasn't the only thing she was hiding. She was hiding her love for him. He had to have thought she loved Rafe more than him, but she didn't. It was him the whole time. She even noticed him when she was with Rafe. He was just so... mysterious. And she wanted know him, know his love, his... everything.  
  
I wanna go higher  
There's nothing left to try   
There's no more places to hide   
There's no greater power   
Than the Power of Goodbye   
  
She wanted to hide. Get away from everything. She wanted to die! She wanted to be with him. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to go through in her life. It was worse than when Rafe died. Rafe had been trying to come over, but she wasn't ready to see him yet. The only person she wanted to see was Danny. But now, she could only see him in the pictures of the better times. She wished she would have said more to Danny before he got on that plane. She should have told him about their child.  
  
...I loved you so   
You were my lesson   
I had to learn   
I was your fortress   
There's nothing left to lose   
There's no more heart to bruise  
  
There's nothing left to lose. Not a thing. This is the worst possible scenario. And this is her life.  
  
There's no greater power than the Power of Goodbye  
Learn to say goodbye  
I yearn to say goodbye  
  
She knew everything would be okay if she just said goodbye. Just once. It would close things up, allow her to move on.  
  
There's nothing left to try   
There's no more places to hide   
There's no greater power   
than the power of goodbye   
There's nothing left to lose   
There's no poor heart to ??   
There's no greater power   
than the power of goodbye   
  
But she couldn't, and she would never be able to move on.  
  
A/N - Okay this chapter mainly revolved around "Power of Goobye" by Madonna. The next few chapters will be plain fanfic, Aight? 


End file.
